The resources and computation tasks in a computing system are frequently spread among a plurality of network nodes to form a distributed computing system. When centralized resources are shared by a plurality of users in a distributed system, their costs are distributed over a larger user base. In addition, the centralization of shared resources makes the administration and maintenance of these resources more efficient and also potentially more reliable due to the possibility of a centralized backup mechanism. Furthermore, the redundancy provided by most distributed computing environments improves the ability to recover from a failure by allowing processing tasks to continue on an alternate device upon a detected failure.
While the centralization of shared resources potentially makes the administration and maintenance of network elements more efficient and reliable, the increasing diversity of network elements in distributed computing systems provides additional challenges for network management systems that attempt to manage network resources in a uniform manner. In a large network environment, for example, the task of maintaining an inventory of the connected personal computers and workstations, as well as the software installed on each machine, can be overwhelming.
Thus, a number of automated system management tools are available to remotely inventory computers connected in a network environment. Such system management tools periodically survey each computer and gather hardware and software inventory data by scanning the desktop environment. For example, the System Management Server (SMS)™, commercially available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., inventories the computers connected to a network, and the software installed on each computer. The hardware and software inventories generated by the Microsoft SMS tool can be utilized, for example, to identify computers requiring an upgrade or another reconfiguration.
In addition, the hardware and software inventories generated by such system management tools allow known configuration risks, such as a particular virus or a failure to comply with a particular problem, such as the “Year 2000” or “Euro” problems, to be remotely evaluated and remedied or reduced. In this manner, the compliance of each computer with identified risks can be evaluated to determine whether any further remedial work is required.
While such commercially available system management tools assist with the task of obtaining an inventory of hardware and software in a network environment, they suffer from a number of limitations, which if overcome, could greatly expand the utility of such system management tools. For example, currently available system management tools are unable to reliably and automatically identify the user of a particular computer. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus that automatically identifies the user of a computer connected to a network and associates the user with recorded inventory information.